Ce doux changement
by liliali
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Louise est une jeune violoniste talentueuse, Eux*, sont les quatre membres d'un groupe de rock Allemand, Tokio Hotel, lorsqu'elle se retrouvera au milieu de la scène à leur côté, et qu'une histoire va commencer...Clique, si tel est ton destin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey la populass' !**

**Merci d'avoir cliquer et de tenter une approche avec ma pauvre cervelle qui n'en peut plus d'écrire tellement elle aime ça...**

**Je ne passerais pas par 4 chemins car vous avez sûrement envie de descendre un peu plus bas _Alice, tu sors !;D_**

**Donc les personnages sont, comme vous l'aurez compris les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel que je ne vous présente _plus_, par soucis de _déjà vu_ et donc de _perte de temps_, il en va de même qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas , _Même si je ne suis vraiment pas contre !_ trève de plaisanterie, il y aura également, Louise, qui elle, est totalement fictive...**

_**En espérant que mon imagination vous emporte, je vous dis avec grand coeur, Merci beaucoup, et Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le matin se lève sur Berlin, le soleil perce doucement les nuages, le ciel a une couleur bleuâtre, les étoiles disparaissent peu à peu pour laisser place à cette journée qui pourrait paraître aussi banale que la veille...

Sur le balcon d'un petit studio du coin de la rue « _shunberg_ », une jeune femme fume silencieusement une cigarette, elle est vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, elle sort visiblement de la douche, ses cheveux encore mouillés laisse couler quelques petites gouttes sur leur passages...Elle a un visage gracieux et un regard piquant, ses gestes sont doux et son corps semble fin, ses mollets nus reposent sur une petite table à côté de la chaise où elle est à demi allongé depuis une demi-heure, elle a les yeux fermés, elle aspire à un avenir prometteur

...Elle se nomme Louise, elle a 20 ans...

A l'intérieur, une jeune femme est encore assoupie, le drap descendu jusqu'à son bassin laisse entrevoir la pureté de ses formes et la blancheur de ses seins, elle dort paisiblement en rêvant de célébrité bientôt promise ...

Elle se nomme Lila, elle a 25 ans...

Louise sort de sa rêverie en sursaut, un klaxon en bas a retentit, elle écrase sa cigarette, le rouge vif de ses ongles reflète le doux rayon qui vient de percer au dessus d'elle, il ébloui sur son passage ses yeux émeraudes, elle rejoint la chambre où Lila repose, elle attrape un sac noir posé près du lit, elle enfile un jean et un t-shirt, elle attache à l'aide d'un élastique ses longs cheveux noirs, d'un noir intense...  
Elle regarde son ange dormir, elle sourit et se penche vers elle, elle dépose un doux baiser dans sa chevelure blonde, celle qu'elle appelle Li se retourne pour lui faire face, elle sourit timidement et lui murmure « _bon courage Louisy _». Elle l'observe encore quelques instants, puis elle caresse sa joue et sort de la chambre, elle attrape les clés posées dans une petite coupelle et sort du petit appartement à la lueur du jour...

Quand elle sort de l'immeuble, une Ford bleu l'attend juste en face, un homme brun est au volant, elle le rejoint en lui laissant un baiser furtif sur la joue droite qu'il lui a généreusement tendue...

Louise : - Salut toi ! Ça va ?

Henry : - On ne peut mieux beauté ! Prête ?

Louise : - Comme jamais...

Elle regarde à l'horizon, il démarre la voiture qui accroche le béton au démarrage, il part en direction d'une salle non loin d'ici.

A leur arrivée, des bâtiments à perte de vue, Louise adore cette ville, elle y est née, elle y est restée seule alors que ses parents ont préféré se retirés dans la campagne aux alentours. Elle est fille unique, elle aime le fait d'être chéri par deux parents conscients qu'au moindre faux pas elle ne reviendrait jamais...Elle aime l'indépendance...Elle les aime eux...

Ils entrent et saluent la standardiste. A travers les couloirs, elle observe par les vitres quelques personnes chantant avec un professeur ou jouant d'un instrument autre que le sien...Lorsqu'elle passe le pas de la porte...

Louise respire l'odeur de cette pièce qu'elle affectionne depuis maintenant cinq ans, posé près de la fenêtre une sorte de boîte en forme de violon repose à la lueur du soleil, elle se retourne pour faire face à Henry qui l'observe en silence

Louise : - Ce jour où je jouerais devant des milliers de personnes...Tu seras là ?

Henry : - Bien sûr que je serais là, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde...

Elle était heureuse, là, dans cette pièce...Quant à Henry, il souriait de la voir elle, Louise, sa meilleure amie et sa confidente, de six ans sa cadette, il se sentait obligée de la protéger, lui, cet homme de 26 ans, plus amoureux d'elle que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète, elle qui l'avait toujours rejeté pour une raison qu'il connaissait fort bien et que malheureusement il comprenait...

Elle le regardait avec un sourire espiègle, son naturel la rendait plus belle que l'espoir qu'il avait eu un jour de l'embrasser pour l'aimer...

Elle s'approcha de son violon qu'elle chérissait tant, tandis qu'Henry s'assit sur un tabouret, il lui sortit quelques partitions pendant qu'elle caressait cet objet plus important pour elle que sa propre vie...Elle le regarda en silence, chaque parcelle de bois délicatement sculpté la faisait frémir, elle toucha de ses doigts fins une cordes qui rendit un son pincé et docile à la fois...  
Quelques instants plus tard, l'archet glissait sur les cordes pour laisser s'échapper un son plus doux que le sifflement du vent, elle fermait les yeux pour s'imprégner des bribes de son, son visage reposant délicatement sur la mentonnière.

Le téléphone d'Henry sonna, elle ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant et le laissait sortir pour prendre la communication plus tranquillement...Lorsqu'il fut hors de sa vue, elle rouvrit les yeux sur une scène, puis sur un public, un chanteur lui prêtant sa voix sur une jolie mélodie était assis sur le bord de la scène, il chantait pour eux, sur sa romance à elle, sa voix glissait sur les accords que produisait le mouvement de ses bras sur les cordes de son violon...Elle aimait...

A la fin de la musique qu'elle-même faisait retentir, elle se leva et salua la foule pour les remercier de cette ovation élégamment mérité...Elle fermait les yeux pour apprécier quand elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge dans son dos, tout s'échappa dans un nuage d'espérance, elle retomba sur son tabouret abasourdi pas cet élan de bonheur, elle tourna son visage abattu vers Henry qui était l'auteur du dérangement occasionné...Il riait aux éclats quand il réalisa qu'elle venait de rêver éveillé, mais le plus important c'est qu'il ne savait pas qu'à Louise, ça lui arrivait souvent d'espérer...

Louise : - Tu as finis de te moquer de moi...ça t'arrive jamais à toi de rêver ?

Henry : - Oui...Oui mais alors là ! C'est franchement tordant !

Elle fit une moue boudeuse, il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit pour pouvoir voir son doux visage observer le sol, elle vit qu'Henry la regardait mais n'en fit pas usage...Elle boudait...Il posa une main sur sa joue et ses yeux se noyèrent dans les siens...

Henry : - Ton rêve va peut-être devenir réalité ma douce...

0 O o

Un sourire illumina le visage de ce petit ange à l'entente de cette merveilleuse nouvelle ...

Henry avait en effet reçu un appel d'une grande organisation artistique du nom de « Comet 2007»...C'est une émission de télévision visant à récompenser quelques artistes pour leur carrière ou autre prix de ce genre...

Une femme avait appelé hier pour savoir si Louise serait intéressée pour jouer du violon le soir de la prestation, une de leur violoniste avait été porté pâle au dernier moment, il fallait donc la remplacer au plus vite, cela serait précédé d'une petite audition mais elle avait toutes ses chances sachant que ses talents étaient déjà connus dans le milieu. Elle avait rendez-vous l'après-midi même pour rencontrer cette femme...

Louise : - Merde alors, ça c'est de la bonne nouvelle !

Elle lui sauta au cou ce qui le fit rougir discrètement, il avait réussi, ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais c'est qu'il avait fait jouer ses relations pour lui permettre de se produire le soir suivant...

Henry : - Je comptes sur toi pour casser la baraque ma douce !

Louise : - Je vais jouer parmi d'autre violoniste bien plus talentueux que moi et d'autres instruments, pour casser la baraque ça va être dur mais c'est déjà ça !

Après avoir remercier Henry, elle reprit son violon et joua comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, elle était heureuse, un sourire avait évolué sur ses lèvres, il ne s'en irait pas avant ce soir...Il fallait qu'elle en informe Lila, elle la rejoindrait après sa répétition...

A midi, Henry la raccompagna devant son immeuble, avant de sortir de la voiture Louise se sentit obligée de remercier une nouvelle fois Henry, parce que sans lui, elle n'y serait jamais arrivé, comme l'audition n'était qu'une formalité, elle était déjà surexcité...Il rougit un peu mais elle ne le remarqua pas

Henry : - C'est ton travail qui paye, ne me remercie pas, je t'envoie les partitions de la chanson que tu joueras demain soir par fax, il faut que tu t'entraîne dès maintenant, pour être au top demain au répétition, cette femme attendra de toi une totale improvisation cette après-midi, je viens te chercher vers 14h30...

Elle l'embrassait sur la joue droite, une fois de plus il rougit, cette fois elle le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle sortit de la voiture puis remonta les étages quatre à quatre, quand elle entra dans l'appartement, elle sentait déjà les effluves du déjeuner que Lila préparait.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme par derrière et glissa ses bras autour de l'être aimé, elle embrassa tendrement son cou qui sentait bon la noix de coco, ses cheveux blond retombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle était magnifique...

Louise : - Tu m'as manqué Li...

Lila : - Toi aussi Louisy...

Elle se détacha d'elle et lui vola un baiser, elle la regarda toute souriante

Lila : - Toi tu as une nouvelle a m'annoncer !

Louise : - Tu me connais trop bien !

Lila : - Ton joli sourire parle de lui-même !

Louise : - Je vais jouer devant un public demain soir ! A la télévision Li !

Lila : - My God ! Je savais que ça t'arriverait ! Tu joueras avec qui ?

Louise : - Je ne sais pas encore, Henry m'envois les partitions dès qu'il les a ! Merde je m'y vois déjà ! Tu m'imagines là entrain de jouer telle une professionnelle parmi toutes ces personnalités qui seront présentes ce soir là !

Louise faisait une démonstration à Lila à travers l'appartement ce qui les faisait toutes deux hurler de rire

Lila : - C'est quelle émission ?

Louise : - Comet 2007 chérie ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

Lila : - Mon dieu que Oui, je rêverais de chanter là-bas ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma puce...

Louise remercia sa petite amie d'un doux baiser sur les lèvres, elle aimait le goût que celle-ci avait, cela depuis un an déjà...  
Elles mangèrent toute deux durant une quinzaine de minutes, lorsqu'elles se mirent devant la télévision, Louise entendit un Bip provenant de la chambre «_Le fax !_ ». Elle courut jusque celle-ci et attrapa la feuille encore chaude d'impression...  
En haut au centre y était inscrit le nom de la chanson, puis celui du groupe

« _SPRING NICHT – TOKIO HOTEL_ »

Le nom du groupe lui parlait vaguement mais elle ne connaissait pas plus que ça, sans attendre, elle attrapa son violon et commença à jouer les premières notes de musique inscrites dans la partition juste en dessous...  
Elle s'assis sur son lit, puis se laissa porter par le son que produisait l'archet glissant sur les cordes, l'air lui convenait, elle aimait assez cette mélodie dramatique, elle ne mit pas longtemps à apprendre les notes, c'est à 14h00 qu'elle sortie de la chambre avec son sac, le boîtier de son violon sous le bras et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, quand Lila la vit, elle rit tout simplement de voir cette jolie femme aussi heureuse...

Louise : - Le temps de me poser pour fumer une cigarette, ensuite Henry vient me chercher pour l'audition...C'est du bon stress que j'ai là, un peu de nicotine ne me fera pas de mal...

Elle posa tout son bardât dans l'entrée et partit à la recherche de son paquet de cigarette, ceci fait, ceci fini...

Elle partit à 14h30 à travers les rues de Berlin en compagnie d'Henry qui ne cessait de gesticuler...

Elle le rassura avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'une femme assez imposante au son de sa voix mais pas plus doué qu'un cochon pour jouer du violon.

Tout se passa comme elle l'avait espéré c'est-à-dire à merveille, lorsqu'elle prit congé de Mme Tilman, celle-ci l'informait qu'elle devrait être à la salle le lendemain à 15h00 pour les répétitions...

Louise : - Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y serais...

Mme Tilman : - Mais j'y compte bien...

0 O o

C'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle serra la main de cette femme pour rejoindre Henry qui l'attendait toujours aussi nerveux...

Ils allèrent tout deux vers leur salle de répétition où ils répétèrent la partition de la chanson qu'elle jouerait demain soir...  
Elle rentra chez elle à 20h30 exténuée par cette journée riche en émotion.  
En entrant, elle trouva Lila en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se présenta à lui ce qu'il fit aussi, un certain monsieur Oran, ici pour revoir Lila à la suite de leur première rencontre dans un bar où elle avait chanté.

Louise pria Lila de la suivre dans la cuisine, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Quand elles furent seules, Lila embrassa délicatement sa compagne sur les lèvres, malheureusement pour elle, Louise ne lui rendit pas ce baiser pourtant agréable.  
Elle s'écarta d'elle pour mieux la regarder

Louise : - Que dois-je penser quand je te trouve à plus de 20 heures avec un homme dans mon salon... ?

Lila : - Rien de spécial Lou, juste que j'essais de gérer ma carrière du mieux que je peux...

Louise : - Ta carrière est déjà presque toute tracée ! Tu as un manager, tu as le talent, et bientôt tu auras un album ! Qu'est ce que cet homme fiche ici ?

Lila : - Comme tu as dit, tout est à base de presque dans ce milieu, mon manager m'a laissé tombé hier Lou, je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant car je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur pour demain soir...

Louise : - Je l'ai su ce midi pour demain soir, tu aurais pu m'en informer hier de tout ça !

Lila : - Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essais de faire de cet homme mon nouveau manager...Laisse moi lui parler encore quelques minutes ensuite il prendra congé c'est promis.

Louise acquiesça par désespoir de cause, qui aurait pu refuser ?  
Pourtant Louise n'aimait pas cet homme, il observait Lila toujours du coin de l'œil, il ne manquait pas une seule seconde de son postérieur à chaque fois qu'il pouvait s'en accommoder, son visage ne lui disait rien de bon...  
Ce soir elle ne mangea pas, elle partit se coucher une demi-heure plus tard, seule...

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un œil, le soleil perçait déjà à la fenêtre, elle se tourna, Li dormait toujours, les yeux clos et le visage paisible.  
Il était 9h30, samedi matin, douche prise, petit déjeuner engloutit, elle retourna se placer à demi allongé sur le balcon comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Elle fumait une cigarette, le Klaxon d'henry retentit, elle descendit pour le rejoindre, ils répétèrent jusqu'à midi, ils allèrent ensuite manger, puis gagnèrent la salle gigantesque où se produirait Louise ce soir, il était 14h45...

Quand elle entra par la porte de derrière, des couloirs, puis, des couloirs...Des loges, des noms sur les loges, puis des couloirs...Elle vit à quelques pas « _Tokio Hotel _» sur une porte entrouverte, elle sourit puis héla un technicien qui passait par là

Louise : - Excuser moi je cherche Mme Tilman s'il vous plaît.

Technicien pressé : - Au fond à gauche de ce couloir ma petite...

Elle le remercia puis emprunta le couloir, elle était seule à présent, Henry n'avait pas pu entrer...  
Au bout de ce couloir à gauche se trouvait en faite la scène, du monde se bousculait, des fils s'entremêlaient, batteries, guitare, micro...Tout était visiblement prêt pour ce soir...  
Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle vit Mme Tilman parlant avec une jeune femme, elle alla jusqu'à sa hauteur puis n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ne serait ce qu'un seul mot

Mme Tilman : - Oh mon dieu ma petite qu'est ce que vous tombez bien ! J'ai prié pour que vous soyez à l'heure vous savez ! Je suis une vraie pile électrique sur patte, je ne tiens plus en place, asseyez vous ici, c'est votre place jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je vous présente Wendy, Méline, John, Daniel et jörg, ils vous accompagneront au violon ! Ce sont vos nouveaux amis pour la soirée demoiselle !

Cette femme est une vraie bombe à retardement, elle m'avait tiré par le bras qui n'était pas encombré de mon violon et m'avait assise sur un tabouret un peu en retrait de la batterie, nous étions tout les six assis l'un à côté de l'autre, je les saluais du regard pendant qu'ils ajustaient leur instrument.

La répétition se passa à merveille, un peu à la va vite mais plutôt pas mal, je fus étonné de ne pas avoir répété en même temps que le groupe mais le plus gros avait été fait, ces jeunes artistes avaient été remplacés par une bande sonore passée en boucle...Pas très flatteur quant à notre statut dans l'affaire mais tant que je jouais et qu'on m'entendait là était l'intérêt...

Vers 18h00, nous avons été prié de rejoindre une pièce qui nous avait été réservé, pour nous, les musiciens. Nous étions une vingtaine à s'épier du regard et à se morfondre dans notre stress en pensant aux minutes qui avançaient...  
Vers 18h30, un homme vint me chercher, je suis entrée dans une pièce où une dizaine de femmes couraient dans tout les sens avec des chutes de tissus ou bien au contraire des robes somptueuses. Il me confia à l'une d'elle et sortit sans attendre «_J'aime pas cette pièce _» a-t-il grommeler à l'encontre de ma petite dame potelée...

... : - Appelé moi Josseline Louise !

Elle me tendit une petite main avec un sourire ravissant, je lui tendis la mienne un peu moite depuis quelques minutes.

Louise : - Enchanté Josseline, je pourrais savoir ce que je fais ici ?

Josseline : - Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas allé jouer de cet instrument devant des millions de téléspectateur habillé comme une novice !

Louise se regardait avec un sourire gêné, et bien pourquoi pas ?

Josseline : - Suis moi jeune fille, je vais te trouver une jolie robe de circonstance...

Louise : - Je ne savais pas que pour jouer du violon il fallait être accoutrer comme l'as de pique...Avait elle murmurer pour elle-même.

Josseline lui fit faire quelques essayages, elle choisit une robe noir, sobre et classe à la fois, sa taille de guêpe lui avait permis de ne pas trop avoir le droit aux retouches. Elle sortit de la pièce en la remerciant puis repris le chemin de la salle avant d'être rattrapé par le même homme que tout à l'heure qui l'emmena chez les coiffeuses, selon Louise cela devenait du grand n'importe quoi...

Résultat, trois heures plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée au bord du malaise, entrain d'attendre qu'on lui dise de s'avancer sur la scène, habillé comme une dame, coiffée comme une princesse, violon collé sur la poitrine.  
Un technicien lui fit signe, elle alla se placer debout sur des marches derrière la batterie sans bruit accompagné par ses collègues de la soirée, elle plaça son violon au niveau de l'épaule, puis elle entendit quelques bruits, quatre jeunes garçons venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pénombre, ils ne parlaient pas, elle ne les voyait pas plus que ça, la lumière était d'un bleu réellement angoissant, une ombre en haut à droite, des cris de toute part, le batteur à un mètre d'elle tapa ses deux baguettes l'une contre l'autre, quand les coups se rapprochèrent, ils commencèrent tous en même temps les premières notes de la mélodie...Le cœur de Louise battait au rythme de la voix de cet homme qui l'envoûtait déjà...

0 O o

Le moment était réellement troublant et sensationnel à la fois...

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusque là ! Cela signifie que je n'ai pas été trop mauvaise !

J'aimerais énormément savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, MERCI du fond du coeur

Et la suite très très bientôt, cela dépendra de vous biensûr ! Laissez moi votre avis ! merci...

bisous (L)


	2. Chapter 2

**Je n'ai pas eu d'avis pour le moment, mais j'avoues garder espoir...Je ne sais pas si des gens me lisent, je suis dans le doute le plus total...**

**Si vous passez par là, dites le moi !**

**En espérant, que cela vous plaise...A bientôt...**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**La prestation était parfaite, Louise avait fermé ses yeux dès le début, elle sentait son cœur chavirer à chaque changement de tempo, elle éprouvait ses entrailles qui se serraient à chaque « **_**spring nicht **_**» prononcé par une voix chaude et embarrassante de vivacité, chaque syllabe qu'il articulait Louise la ressentait au plus profond d'elle, là où jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné un semblant de bon sens...**

De la douceur puis un éclat de voix, elle ouvrit les yeux à cette dernière phrase, celle où toute la salle et même peut-être des millions de téléspectateurs sont restés béat, béat devant une chanson relatant une vie plus triste que la sienne mais plus heureuse que n'importe qui d'autre sur cette planète...Quel être humain aussi parfait soit-il, serait capable de se tuer pour un autre ? Quelle personne oserait prononcer devant des millions de gens « _**Dann spring ich für dich **_**» certainement quelqu'un d'une innocence intouchable et d'une naïveté bouleversante...**

Devant elle, une foule impressionnante, elle n'aurait pas su décrire ne serait-ce qu'un seul visage du public, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la chanson, son chanteur, et ses trois acolytes, une alchimie opérait ici, elle admirait la fougue en chacun d'eux, elle aurait voulue leur dire...

Lorsque les dernières notes de musique s'étouffèrent enfin, elle sourit, elle salua le public qui applaudissait à tue-tête puis elle rejoignit les coulisses avec tout les autres.

Elle souffla un grand coup, elle avait chaud, très chaud, des gouttes de sueurs avaient perlés sur son doux visage, jamais elle n'avait ressentit de telles émotions, elle était bouleversée par tant de tendresse et d'agilité à vous transporter dans d'autre dimension plus sereine que vos plus vieux rêves...Du bonheur en chanson...

Alors qu'elle rangeait son violon, elle fut bousculée, elle essaya de s'accrocher à n'importe quoi mais rien n'était assez stable pour la rattraper, ses jambes ont flanchées sous le poids, elle tomba à terre de tout son long devant une flopé de technicien ébahit par la scène hilarante. Son genoux la fit souffrir quelques secondes, elle releva la tête pour s'assurer que son violon n'avait rien, elle entendit des pas précipités suivis par deux mains resserrées sur ses épaules, un homme la relevait, elle frotta sa robe puis releva son visage vexé vers un jeune homme.  
Il la regardait avec un sourire navrant, la situation le rendait visiblement plus nerveux qu'elle n'était elle-même énervée

... : - Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle, je ne vous avais pas vu accroupis par terre, je vous ai foncé dessus sans même faire attention, j'espère que vous n'avez rien...

Louise : - Arf non ça va, je m'en remettrais apparemment, j'aurais dû mettre un panneau de signalisation avant de me baisser pour alerter de ma présence !

Elle qui avait voulu faire de l'humour ne fut pas déçue, ce jeune homme blond s'avérait beaucoup plus timide qu'elle le pensait, il rougit presque instantanément, et bégaya quelque chose que malgré tous ses efforts elle n'arriva pas à décrypter...

Louise : - C'est pas grave hein, je plaisantais bien sûr ! Moi c'est Louise et vous ?

Elle lui tendit une main maigre et délicate, il la regarda quelques secondes et lui tendit une main tendre et robuste à la fois, il sourit

... : - Gustav, je suis vraiment désolé...

Louise : - Je viens de vous dire que ça n'était pas grave ! Regardez, tout le monde a déjà oublié !

Elle lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer tous les techniciens qui étaient retourné à leur travail. Quand il se retourna pour les regarder, elle reconnu ce jeune homme comme étant le batteur du groupe, le tribal blanc qu'il avait sur son t-shirt noir avait été devant elle durant tout le show.

Louise : - Mais vous êtes le batteur ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Il sourit et acquiesçait aimablement...

Gustav : - L'homme de l'ombre, celui qu'on ne voit jamais mais qu'on entend le plus, c'est bien moi ! Et puis vous pouvez me tutoyer !

Louise : - Alors ceci dit, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Votre musique est vraiment sympa, j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer avec vous !

Gustav : - Merci c'est gentil...Excuse moi mais je penses que je vais devoir y aller. Les autres m'attendent pour la suite...

En effet, un homme assez imposant par la hauteur comme par la largeur l'attendait à quelques pas de là, à chaques gestes de ma part il lui semblait que j'allais agresser son petit protégé, je n'insistais donc pas...

Louise : - Je comprends, alors peut-être à un de ces jours Gustav et bonne continuation !

Gustav : - Merci Louise, toi aussi...

Il la salua et se dirigea vers les longs couloirs où se trouvait leur loge, elle restait seule, son violon à ses pieds, elle se demandait ce que maintenant il fallait qu'elle fasse, elle entreprit de se rendre dans la salle de tout à l'heure, là où sûrement tout les musiciens étaient déjà depuis quelques minutes...  
En chemin, elle visualisa une nouvelle fois le visage de ce jeune homme, la douceur en personne, elle avait envie de le revoir, pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, ça elle ne le contrôlais pas...

Alors qu'elle marchait toujours en direction de la loge, elle passa devant celle du groupe, ce qui lui parut tout à fait suspect sachant que la sienne n'était pas dans la direction de la leur, elle s'était sûrement égaré lorsque ses pensées ont été pour lui, son regard croisa celui d'un grand brun ténébreux, des yeux sombres entourés de noirs, elle ne l'a pas observer pendant longtemps mais elle aurait pu jurer que cet homme avait quelque chose de spécial, ses oreilles n'écoutèrent pas, la curiosité n'était pas un défaut que possédait Louise, pourtant il lui semblait avoir entendu son prénom quelques secondes après être passé devant cette porte où leur nom était toujours inscrit en caractère gras « _**Tokio Hotel **_**».**

**Cette voix qui avait prononcée son prénom résonnait par intermittence dans sa tête, elle l'avait reconnue mais elle avait cru s'être trompée, ce qu'elle ne sut pas c'est qu'il l'avait cherchée après ça, sans jamais la retrouvée...  
Elle avait retrouvée le chemin de sa salle et avait quitter les lieux pour retourner chez elle tard dans la soirée, non elle n'avait pas voulue participer à la fête d'après show case car les hommes qui osaient se frotter à elle n'en ressortait jamais sans séquelles. Pourtant, la gentillesse de ce garçon l'avait touché, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte...**

Quand elle entra dans son petit appartement, elle entendit rire, elle fut étonnée de trouver Lila en compagnie du même homme que la dernière fois, elle passa la porte du salon pour les voir assis sur le canapé en charmante position, ses jambes mises à nues grâce à une robe noir en dentelle reposaient sur le bord du canapé juste à côté de Mr Oran, il avait la main posé sur la cuisse de Lila, elle ne semblait pourtant pas gêner par la situation, quand Lila vit Louise adossée à la porte, son sang a d'eut faire un tour entier pour arriver jusqu'au cerveau par un raccourcit qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Alors qu'elle riait de bon cœur, elle se leva d'un coup sec et posa son verre de champagne sur la table de salon

Lila : - Oh Louise tu es déjà rentré !

Elle regarda sa montre et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne l'attendait pas avant deux bonnes heures

Louise : - Tu sais très bien que je ne vais jamais à ces soirées d'après show... _**Louise baissa le ton pour que seule Lila entende**_** Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur ce que je viens de voir si tu as une excellente excuse Li...**

Elle emmena son amie dans la pièce d'à côté...

Lila : - Je dois lui faire croire ce genre de chose Lou, il me promet énormément de chose dont une que je dois te dire...

Louise : - Fou toi de moi va, je vais me coucher je suis épuisée, ne compte pas dormir dans mon lit ce soir, le canapé te conviendra très bien j'en suis sûre...

Sur ces paroles quelques peu vexantes mais justifiée, Louise quitta Lila pour aller dormir seule...

**&**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'œil à 10h26 du matin le lendemain, elle était seule comme elle l'avait souhaitée la veille. Elle alla rejoindre la cuisine pour se faire un café, là où Lila était déjà...

Louise : - Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle s'approcha considérablement de son amie pour lui hurler dans l'oreille, elle savait pertinemment que Lila avait bu hier soir, raison de plus pour lui faire regretter ce geste déplacé qu'elle n'avait pas encore digéré...

Lila eut un geste de recul et plaqua ses mains contre ses tempes

Lila : - Ne hurle pas comme ça je ne suis pas sourde

Louise : - Ne me donne pas d'ordre, tu n'es pas bien placé pour ça...

Lila : - Oh ça va il ne s'est rien passé, c'est un homme Lou, je te rappelle que j'aime les femmes...

Louise : - Cela ne change rien, avant que je te rencontre tu étais bi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu l'es toujours alors ferme là !

Lila s'approcha de Louise pour l'embrasser, celle-ci se recula pour attraper sa tasse, geste qu'elle savait pertinemment vexant à outrance.

Lila : - Tu sais Louise, je ne fais pas ça pour rien, James s'e...

Louise : - Ah tu l'appelles par son petit prénom maintenant !

Lila : - Laisse moi finir merde. Je disais donc, James s'est arrangé pour que je chante Vendredi soir prochain dans une émission retransmise sur le câble, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'y accompagnes, tu sais gérer mon stress...

Louise : - Je suis sûr que James s'occupera très bien de tes nerfs si tu lui demande !

Lila la supplia pendant un temps bien trop long pour être décompté, Louise accepta par désespoir de cause...

**&**

C'est une semaine plus tard que le grand soir arriva, sa semaine avait été consacré à quelques répétitions avec Henry, rien de plus, pourtant ce vendredi avait été éprouvant, Mr Oran avait prié Louise de porter une robe féminine ainsi que des talons qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter hors de chez elle. Un après midi shopping avait donc été organisé pendant que Lila répétait, on lui avait demandé de ne pas regarder le prix sachant qu'elle serait payer par Mr Oran lui-même. Louise s'était donc lâcher pour une robe Prada et des escarpins Chanel, il voulait Lila, elle voulait son malheur...

Lorsque Louise arriva à la salle pour la représentation, elle fut étonnée de voir que la soirée n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait, le show était en faite très prisé et surtout très chic, elle pensait assister à une petite émission, elle se retrouva dans une soirée moins importante que celle où elle avait jouée la dernière fois mais conséquente quand même, elle comprenait à présent la robe cher et le stress de Lila...

Elle entra avec Mr Oran par une porte discrète et parcourut des couloirs à n'en plus finir, à croire qu'ils veulent que les artistes se perdent avant de monter sur scène, après quelques minutes, Mr Oran l'abandonna à son triste sort pour rejoindre des connaissances à lui, ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien, sa robe était étroite, ses chevilles la faisaient souffrir, une chaise et vite...Elle se dirigea dans la direction qu'il lui avait conseillé pour rejoindre Lila, mais c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était manifestement perdue, quelques hommes de sécurité l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander son badge qu'elle montrait fièrement mais aucun ne put la renseigner quant à l'endroit ou se trouvait Lila Klein...

Dans un long couloir blanc, elle vit une chaise posée là comme si elle l'attendait, elle s'y assit sans attendre en maudissant ces architectes qui devaient trop siroter de jus alcoolisé en dessinant ces bâtiments, elle retira sa chaussure droite sous le regard surpris de quelques personnes qui passaient par là, elle leur jeta un regard furibond et à l'aide de ses mains, elle exerça quelques pressions sur les endroits du talons qui l'a faisait souffrir, elle mit sa tête ensuite entre ses mains, une goutte de chaleur perla sur son front, elle en avait marre...  
Elle s'apitoyait sur son sort depuis quelques minutes quand une voix familière l'interpella

... : - Qui aurait cru qu'on se recroiserait un jour !

Elle leva son visage en passant un mouchoir sur son front, un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage à elle pour refléter le sien à _**lui**_**, d'un sourire qui prétendait beaucoup et qui signifiait tout...**

Louise : - Je peux te certifier que je ne te suis pas Gustav !

Il ria à cette remarque

Gustav : - Que fais tu ici ? Tu joues ce soir ?

Louise : - Oh non, bien sur que non ! J'accompagne mon amie qui chante tout à l'heure...Le seul problème c'est que je ne connais pas ces couloirs et je suis incapable de la trouver derrière toutes ces portes closes...

Elle avait bien remarquer que le visage de son interlocuteur s'était quelque peu assombrit mais n'en fit pas réflexion

Gustav : - Qui est cette personne ?

Louise : - Lila Klein...Tu ne dois pas la connaître...

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard réjouit de ce garçon momentanément soulagé

Gustav : - Non je ne la connais pas mais je peux t'aider à la trouver si tu veux...

Elle acquiesça soulagée, il l'accompagna jusqu'aux coulisses de derrière scène, sur le chemin ils parlèrent de choses variés, il lui confia son manque de tact, elle lui certifia qu'il était adorable...  
Au loin, Louise reconnut sa petite amie parlant avec son « manager », elle remercia Gustav pour l'avoir aidé, pourtant elle ne pourrait pas parler avec lui plus longtemps, son amie l'attendait déjà depuis un moment...

Gustav : - On se croisera peut-être une nouvelle fois ce soir, je suis dans les parages avec le groupe, seulement j'aime me balader un peu seul contrairement à eux.

Louise : - Cela serait avec plaisir Gustav, à plus tard alors...

Gustav : - Je te chercherais peut-être pour tomber sur toi par hasard ...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil malin, elle lui sourit à l'idée que ce jeune garçon ait quelques sentiments amicaux pour elle. Elle le quitta sans savoir qu'il l'observa assez longtemps pour apercevoir ce baiser amoureux qu'elle échangea avec Lila. Il partit en songeant qu'il avait été idiot de croire que ce genre de femme aurait pu s'intéresser à un homme comme lui...Il reposa ses gros écouteurs sur ses oreilles, il n'était pas susceptible de trouver un jour, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé...  
Louise fut heureuse de voir que son amie l'attendait avec impatience, elle posa une main sur son visage attendrissant, ses yeux bleus la remplissaient de tendresse

Lila : - J'ai eu peur que tu ne vienne pas...

Louise : - Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule, Li...Tu le sais...

Elle lui donna un doux baiser puis la serra dans ses bras pour retrouver l'odeur de la noix de coco qui lui avait tant manqué depuis une semaine, en effet, elle avait posé des barrières entres elles, Louise n'avait pas oublier ce geste...

Lila : - Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir ma puce, je t'aime tu sais...

Louise : - Je t'aime aussi Li, sinon je ne réagirais pas comme ça...

Alors qu'elle souriait à sa douce moitié, quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de celle-ci

Mr Oran : - Il faut que tu y aille ma belle...

A l'entente de l'apostrophe qu'il avait utilisé le regard émeraude de Louise devint noir de colère, elle ne dit rien et rassura Lila qui avait viré au vert...Quand celle-ci partis sur scène, Louise partit rejoindre l'écran de télévision qui retransmettait l'émission dans les coulisses, Mr Oran sur ses talons...

Mr Oran : - C'est une femme extraordinaire...

Louise ne répondit pas, elle observait...

**&**

**C'est une heure plus tard que son regard sur l'amour prit un tout autre tournant, une heure plus tard qu'il la vit seule, perlant des millions de larmes pour son autre...**

**Louise regardait avec beaucoup d'admiration le magnétisme que son amie dégageait sur scène, elle savait qu'à cet instant elle était heureuse...  
Ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran depuis quelques petites minutes tandis qu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, elle ne détourna pas le regard...**

... : - Elle aime ce qu'elle fait !

Louise : - Oui c'est vrai...

Le regard de Louise quitta enfin son amie pour regarder ce jeune homme penaud debout à côté d'elle.

Gustav : - Tu l'aime ?

Louise fut surprise par cette question tellement direct par le fait qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus cet homme que le technicien d'à côté.

Louise : - C'est une question à laquelle je ne répondrais pas ! C'est personnel !

Gustav se gratta le derrière de la tête gêné par la situation, cette question était sortie toute seule, il ne s'était pas demandé quel impact elle aurait sur la jeune femme.

Gustav : - Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas...

Louise : - C'est pas grave, à l'avenir tu saura que je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose à n'importe qui...

Elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle l'avait quelque peu vexé par le franc parler de sa réponse.

Gustav : - Bien, bien...

Gustav commença à partir quand une main fragile et pleine d'agilité le rattrapa rapidement. Il se retourna sur elle, elle souriait joliment, son visage doucereux illuminait la pièce plongée dans la pénombre

Louise : - Tu n'étais pas venu pour ça n'est ce pas ?

Il rougit discrètement et prononça ces quelques mots à la limite de l'inaudible

Gustav : - Je...je voulais te présenter aux autres enfaîte...Mais tu es occupée c'est pas grave...

Louise : - Oh mais J'ai bien quelques secondes avant que Li ne revienne !

Elle eut un rire discret et attrapa Gustav par le bras gauche

Louise : - Allez viens blondinet, cesse de rougir et emmène moi...

Il ne répondit pas, du moins pas verbalement, il lui fit un sourire satisfait ce qui lui suffit. Il l'emmena quelques mètres plus loin dans une pièce qu'elle devinait réservé aux artiste pour se restaurer. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle les vit de suite, quatre hommes assis autour d'une table ronde garnie de boisson fraîche tel que du soda ou encore des sucreries dont elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence avant ce soir

Gustav : - Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi, ne t'étonne pas s'ils t'assomment de question !

Louise : - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Gustav, je reste quelques secondes et je reviendrais peut-être après avoir vu Li...

Gustav : - Ok !

Louise dégagea son bras de l'étreinte de Gustav, il lui sourit quand ils arrivèrent à la table sûrement par peur qu'elle soit choquée, elle reconnut tout de suite les yeux noirs qu'elle avait déjà eut l'occasion d'apercevoir, quand il se posèrent sur elle, elle se sentit rougir sans vraiment comprendre la raison de cette réaction, il lui fit un sourire discret et regarda Gustav

Bill : - On t'attendait Gus' !

Gustav : - J'étais juste passé voir une amie, je voulais vous la présenter...Alors c'est Louise...Louise je te présente Bill, Georg là qui se goinfre, Tom le frère jumeau de Bill et David notre manager bien aimé !

Ils lui firent tous un geste de la main, Louise fit de même bien qu'elle soit assez gênée d'être présenté comme une amie a lui sachant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment...  
Elle restait rêveuse tandis que la voix d'un d'entre eux résonna jusqu'à elle.

... : - Et tu fais quoi de spécial ici enfaîte ?

Louise : - J'accompagne ma petite amie qui chante en ce moment d'ailleurs ! Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous laisser ! J'étais enchanté les gars, à bientôt j'espère...

Un peu trop paniqué pour assumer, des yeux ronds posés sur elle, Louise partit tout en sachant que l'expression qu'elle avait lancé avait sans doute choquer l'assemblée, avouer son homosexualité la faisait toujours sourire mais ce soir un autre sentiment s'était emparé d'elle, elle parcourut la pièce à pas rapide, elle entendit rire derrière elle...  
Quand elle eut passé la porte elle souffla un bon coup et partit en direction de l'endroit qu'elle avait quitté.

**Pourtant, elle ne la trouva pas...**

Elle demanda à un technicien où était la chanteuse de tout à l'heure, il lui indiqua un couloir de droite qui bifurquait vers la sortie. Peu assurée mais enjouée, elle l'emprunta.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ses genoux ont flanchés, son cœur a hurlé, ses yeux se sont embués de larmes, ses poings se sont serrés de rage, au fond de ce couloir, derrière cette porte, elle les avait vu...  
_**Elle**_**, collée contre le mur, **_**lui**_**, la touchant de toute part sans doute à la recherche de l'endroit où elle crierait le plus, une pure hallucination malheureusement réelle...Li a bien tourné le visage vers Louise avant que celle-ci ne sorte, mais Louise n'a retenue qu'une seule chose, le sourire que celui-ci possédait comme une victoire que Louise avait perdu...  
**

**Elle courut loin, très loin de cette porte...Elle s'assit sur cette chaise qui l'avait déjà supporté il y a quelques heures, elle fondit en larme comme une enfant, elle ne comprenait pas ça, elle ne la comprendrait jamais elle...  
Alors qu'elle s'englotait, une voix parvint jusqu'au peu de bon sens qu'elle possédait encore**

... : - Est ce que ça va Louise ?

* * *

**Merci d'être passé, hop hop, n'oublis pas la reviews ! **

**Bisous et à tout bientôt...**


	3. Chapter 3

Je dois vous avouer que je suis dans le doute total, sans cesse à me demander, **est ce que je plais ?**

**Alors je poste en me disant que peut-être quelques personnes se manifesteront...**

En tout cas je tiens à te remercier "tea-cannelle", c'est gentil de m'avoir prêter un peu de ton temps !

A tout bientôt...

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Non, Louise ne s'attendait pas franchement à lui, il l'observait avec véhémence, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'ardeur qui animait son visage, elle pleurait, mais lui souriait, le contraste entre ces deux personnages rendait le moment presque évident. Elle le regardait sans vraiment comprendre...

Louise : - Oui je vais bien, comme tu le vois ma forme est au beau fixe, ma joie est telle que je pleure comme une madeleine juste pour le fun...Désolé mais c'est franchement navrant comme question compte tenu de la situation...

Sa réponse avait été adroitement concise ce qui retint plus encore l'attention du jeune homme , il l'observait toujours avec ce sourire charmeur en coin, Louise désirait lui arracher du visage pour le jeter à des millions de kilomètre et le rendre triste à jamais, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle été une psychopathe. Pourtant...

... : - ça va peut-être te paraître complètement délirant mais c'est la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'une fille n'avait pas oser parler comme ça à Tom Kaulitz !

Elle n'avait plus envie de lui arracher son sourire mais plutôt de lui faire bouffer...

Louise : - Et qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

Tom : - Je pensais te faire sourire !

Louise : - Et bien comme tu vois c'est loupé...

Quand elle releva une secondes fois son visage mouillé de larme vers lui, elle fut surprise de voir que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Il lui tendit une main, elle ne comprit pas son geste, elle ne lui prêta la sienne

Louise : - Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Tom : - Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, je te vois pour la deuxième fois de ma vie et tu pleure, j'ai beau être le pire des sentimentales je peux quand même t'emmener jusqu'à un ami qui s'occupera beaucoup mieux de toi que moi...

Louise avait cessé de pleurer, sa vivacité d'esprit habituellement cinglante avait disparue depuis la vision de Lila et de cet homme, elle ne comprenait toujours pas...

Louise : - Qui ?

Tom : - Je peux comprendre que tu ailles mal mais là tu es franchement grave si tu n'as pas compris que je t'emmènerais voir Gustav, qui veux tu que je connaisse qui te connaisse ?

Louise : - Je ne veux voir personne...Même pas toi...

Tom : - Sympa comme première approche, ma mère n'aurait pas fait de moi ce que je suis, je t'aurais laissé là à pleurer toute seule mais sincèrement c'est toujours mieux d'avoir une épaule sur laquelle déversé toute cette eau t'es pas d'accord ?

Ce qui apparaissait clair comme de l'eau de roche à Louise c'est que ce garçon brillait par la certitude d'être quelqu'un d'important aux yeux du monde, imbu de sa personne Oui, égoïste Non...Il plia ses genoux et se posa accroupi devant Louise, il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec son sourire et sa main toujours tendue

Tom : - Je ne me connais de patience que pour la musique, ne me résiste pas trop longtemps, je pourrais perdre mon sang froid...Et puis tu sais même si tu préfère les filles, tu n'en reste pas moins attirante, je pourrais aussi te sauter dessus par désespoir de cause...

Il avait enfin réussi à faire naître un timide sourire sur les joues rosies de Louise, elle le regardait enfin dans les yeux, il eut un hoquet de surprise quand il put enfin détailler chaque trait de son visage douloureux et larmoyant, elle était une ravissante jeune femme habillée d'un corps magnifiquement bien sculptée, rempli d'un cœur énorme malheureusement meurtri par le chagrin...Il eut soudain l'intime envie de s'appeler Gustav à cet instant, en effet lui aurait sûrement put se permettre de la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer de son âme...  
Louise ne dit rien, elle posa sa maigre main dans celle de Tom qui la regarda faire en silence, il se leva doucement accompagnée de celle que le monde ne portait plus à cet instant.

Tom : - Sage décision...

Elle était posté debout devant lui, la seule réaction qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut d'attraper ce jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle, elle avait besoins de réconfort, il était tombé sur elle, elle s'agrippa à tout le tissus qu'elle trouva bon d'accrocher et posa doucement mais sûrement sa tête sur le torse de Tom prit de court, ses bras à elle l'entourait de toute la chaleur possible, lui posa une main puis l'autre dans le bas de son dos.  
Non, il ne devait pas apprécier ce moment, il était interdit d'espérer tout autre chose venant d'elle, d'ordinaire il n'avait pas de sentiment à apporter, juste un corps à prêter. Seulement plus la situation avançait moins il ne comprenait ce regard angélique qu'elle avait quand elle regardait un visage sois dit en passant le sien.

D'un geste de recul, il se dégagea d'elle comme de la peste, elle le regarda avec incompréhension, la seule réponse qu'il lui apporta à son geste fut une phrase maladroite

Tom : - Ecoute il ne faut pas s'attarder là, les gars doivent m'attendre et puis Gustav sera heureux de te voir...On monte sur scène dans pas longtemps tu sais...

Elle se laissa guider sans broncher dans les couloirs, lui la regardait à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le faire discrètement, il lui posa juste cette question avant d'entrer pour ne plus exclusivement la posséder

Tom : - Pourrais tu garder ce moment pour toi s'il te plaît ?

Louise : - Je le ferrais, mais tu sais prendre un peu de ton temps pour quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas un mal...Ta célébrité n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il y a là Elle posa son index sur le cœur de Tom, sa bouche s'est entrouverte une demi seconde comme pour lui hurler de ne plus le toucher. Je sais pertinemment que dès qu'on aura passé cette porte ton sarcasme reprendra le dessus, simplement moi je saurais que tout est faux...

Tom ne répondit pas, il écoutait une dernière fois...

Louise : - Et puis après tout, on ne se connaît pas...

Tom attendit ce dernier mot pour entrer, ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce remplit de fringues, de meuble en tout genre, de glace, une loge à première vue...  
Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux, dont une peu accueillante

... : - Qui est ce Tom ?

Tom eut un moment d'hésitation, pourtant il posa une main dans le bas du dos de Louise et exerça une pression dans le creux de ses reins pour que celle-ci empreinte la direction d'un blondinet assis sur un énorme fauteuil au fond de la pièce

Tom : - Une amie de Gustav, Saky...

Un regard dans le vague, un frère présent, un ami ignorant, un garde du corps encombrant, deux personnes échangeant des paroles inaudibles dans le fond de la pièce, l'un sûrement rassurant, l'autre pleurant à nouveau, au fur et à mesure bien plus que des connaissances...des amis...

Gustav la regarda pleurer en silence, il ne sut que dire quand elle arriva jusqu'à lui grâce à Tom, elle ne prononça que ces mots

« _Oui, je l'aimais Gustav..._ »

Elle a ensuite ouvert ses bras pour le laisser pénétrer ce monde qu'elle essayait de protégé tant de bien que de mal de lui et de tout les autres.  
Il essaya pourtant de la rassurer, de lui parler, mais rien ne fut assez bien pour sécher ces larmes ruisselantes sur ce visage angélique.

Tom expliqua aux autres le peu qu'il avait compris de la situation. Georg acquiesça sans rien dire, Bill n'eut dit que ces quelques mots en écoutant ce frère jumeau

« Elle aime les femmes Tom... »

En effet, Tom le savait ça, mais Bill avait sûrement compris le ton de la voix de son frère quand celui-ci avait parlé en regardant Gustav les mains sur elle. Tom n'a pourtant rien répondu, il a sourit quand son frère a posé une main sur son épaule, il a ensuite préféré se diriger vers sa guitare pour jouer quelques accords...

Gustav demanda à Louise des explications, elle lui expliqua très brièvement, en pleurant toujours...Lorsqu'elle reposa à nouveau son visage sur l'épaule de Gustav, elle ne vit pas le sourire qui illumina le visage serein du jeune homme. Rien ne suffisait, tout arriverait...

C'est 15 minutes plus tard que Louise se retrouva seule dans leur loge, eux avaient dus partir jouer, elle ne voulait cependant pas se balader dans les couloirs...Pour ne pas la croiser, elle, qui sans doute la cherchait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Non, elle ne voulait pas d'explications, du moins pas maintenant.

Pourtant, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être là dans cette pièce tout en sachant qu'elle était des les parages, sans hésiter plus d'une seconde elle se leva, elle chercha partout un bout de papier, elle fouilla dans un sac puis dans un autre, elle opta pour ce sac rouge et noir posé dans un coin, un sac de femme sans doute quand on voyait la forme, il y aurait sûrement du papier dans celui-ci.  
Elle ouvrit une poche intérieure et tomba sur un bloc-notes, elle le sortit et l'ouvrit, elle fut plus qu'étonnée quand elle vit les phrases écrites en caractère penché sur la première feuille blanche, des phrases pleines de souffrances et d'état d'âme, pleines d'amour et de sentiments, pleines de tant de pensées confuses...

Sans réfléchir, elle déchira la feuille et la mit dans son sac à elle, elle déchira ensuite une nouvelle feuille et écrivit son numéro de téléphone, tout ça en vitesse grand V, elle déposa le numéro sur le grand sac de sport posé à côté du fauteuil où était assis Gustav il y a encore quelques minutes.  
Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, la main serré sur son sac, contenant dès à présent ces phrases qu'elle avait volée puis adopté pour toujours les relire et les réécrire en plus gros les jours suivants...

Alors qu'elle était dans le taxi qui la ramenait chez elle, son téléphone émit une lumière discrète...  
C'était lui...Ou peut-être un autre...

Elle appuya sur quelques touches pour enfin connaître le nom de celui qui avait retenu son attention

« _Merci pour ton numéro, d'ordinaire je n'aurais jamais contacté la personne, mais je sens que tu es quelqu'un de bien, appelle moi demain sur ce numéro Louise, passe une bonne soirée malgré les circonstances...G._ »

Oui, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait trouvé le numéro, non elle ne savait pas si elle allait le rappeler le lendemain comme convenu.  
Quand elle rentra chez elle, les quelques affaires de Li étalées un peu partout dans l'appartement firent couler une fine larme sur sa joue, quand elle eut fermé la porte d'entrée, elle prit bien soin de laisser sa clé dans la serrure de sorte que si Li tentait de rentrer cette nuit, elle ne puisse pas tourner sa clé dans la porte...  
Elle le fit avec regret, elle s'éloigna sans remords.  
Quand elle se blottit dans ses couvertures, entre sa nudité et son odeur à elle, elle pleura à nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut dans le silence de la nuit...

Au petit jour, on était déjà Samedi, jour de détente à priori, s'était sans savoir ce qui l'attendait...  
Elle alla se préparer vers midi, elle comptait bien ne pas se laisser abattre, elle allait sortir faire les boutiques, seule avec elle-même...  
C'est quand elle attrapa son téléphone avant de sortir qu'elle repensa à ce jeune homme de la veille qu'elle appellerait dorénavant Gustav, un ami qui lui veut du bien...Elle relut son message, elle eut un moment d'hésitation, elle appuya malgré elle sur le bouton d'appel, elle raccrocha tout d'abord mais rappela ensuite...Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, puis la troisième dans l'attente infini d'une réponse. C'est à la quatrième bien entamé qu'une voix familière décrocha

Gustav : - Allo ?

Louise : - Gustav ? C'est Louise...

Gustav : - Ah enfin, je me demandais si tu allais appeler !

Louise : - J'ai hésité tu sais, mais mes doigts t'on fait confiance !

Il y eut un silence pesant...

Gustav : - Et bien je les remercierais ce soir alors...

Louise : - Ce soir ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas tout comprendre Gustav.

Gustav : - Et bien comme tu ne vas pas très bien, et que je suis une star on ne peut plus oberbooké, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais venir me voir, enfin nous voir, jouer ce soir à Berlin.

Louise : - Je ne sais pas trop Gustav, tu sais accessoirement on ne se connaît pas plus que ça...

Gustav : - Et bien quoi ? Tu viens juste nous voir jouer, rien de plus.

Louise : - Oui mais tout ça implique que je passerais sûrement vous voir après et je me ferais sûrement arracher le cœur par vos fans hystérique à l'occasion, et puis tout ça va simplement trop vite...

Gustav : - Oui mais « trop vite » c'est l'histoire de ma vie Louise. Ce métier m'impose beaucoup de sacrifice, ne commence pas à en faire partit...

Louise : - A t'entendre j'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis des années déjà...

Gustav : - Pour toi peut-être pas, mais comme je t'ai dis tout est très rapide dans ma vie, une journée pour toi correspond à un mois entier pour moi...C'est comme ça...

Louise écoutait sans trop savoir que répondre, alors qu'elle allait lui demander plus de renseignements sur la soirée, elle entendit une voix derrière lui

« _Gustav, des fans attendent, abrège ! _»

Gustav eut l'air gêné, il ne répondit pas à ce personnage quelque peu insolant.

Gustav : - Ecoute Louise je suis désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser, prends de quoi noter je vais te donner le numéro de téléphone de notre manager, il te fera conduire jusqu'à la salle ce soir.

Louise : - En gros tu ne me laisse pas le choix...

Gustav : - Tu es plus intelligente qu'il n'y parait...

Louise : - Ne joues pas à ça sinon je ne note pas !

Ils rirent tout les deux sans se soucier du temps qui passait, elle nota le numéro et raccrocha en lui promettant de venir, ce qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment elle-même.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle appela ce fameux manager qui eut l'air plus irrité que jamais de son appel, il avait apparemment l'air très occupé, il lui passa une jeune femme très sympathique. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles brèves, l'adresse de Louise, l'heure à laquelle une voiture viendrait la chercher, point.

A 18h00, une berline noire s'arrêta en bas de l'immeuble, un homme assez imposant en sortit, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone où le prénom de la jeune femme qu'il devait accompagner était inscrit en caractère gras.

« _Je vous attends en bas Mademoiselle_... »

Louise ne descendit pas immédiatement, elle était assise sur son canapé, prête depuis un moment, pourtant une ombre au tableau subsistait.

Son visage la hantait, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier son minois si délicat, les yeux maquillés de noir, ses lèvres brillantes d'une légère touche de blush, une larme tomba sur son genou comme perdu par le temps qui semblait passer sans se soucier de ses sentiments perdus...  
Elle se leva et essuya cette larme de faiblesse du revers de la main, son jean taille basse foncé tombait magnifiquement bien sur ses hanches, un t-shirt rouge découvrait son épaule droite, elle-même ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'allure sensuelle qu'elle balançait à chaque pas derrière elle. Ses cheveux bruns détachés en vague sur ses épaules la rendaient pourtant plus gauche que d'ordinaire...Quelque chose avait changé...

Elle plongea sa main gauche dans la poche de son jean, elle seule sentit le morceau de papier se broyer sous ses doigts, les mots la berçaient de douleur comme ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui devenue. Elle attrapa son sac, mais avant de partir elle lança un regard discret vers son violon posé dans un coin de l'entrée « _Je suis désolé_... »  
En effet elle était désolée de ne pas s'être joué de lui depuis deux jours. L'envie n'était plus...

En quelques minutes, tout s'enchaîna malgré elle, le trajet n'avait duré que quelques malheureuses minutes, l'entrée dans la salle s'était déroulé sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, une femme l'emmena sur le côté des gradins, elle lui expliqua que Gustav ne pourra la voir qu'après le concert, il était en ce moment entrain de se préparer. Louise acquiesça poliment puis entreprit de lui poser une ultime question mais la jeune femme lui répondit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot. « _Je viendrais vous chercher à la fin ne vous en faîtes pas_... »

Louise la remercia puis s'assit à sa place, elle remit une main dans sa poche pour ressentir une nouvelle fois ces mots, pendant ce temps elle observait les personnes entrante dans la salle, elle reconnu une moyenne d'âge assez jeune, mais le plus surprenant était l'ardeur que chaque personne dégageait. Alors qu'elle observait toujours, bien qu'elle était seule depuis quelques minutes, une main vint déranger sa réflexion

... : - Salut !

Louise sembla un peu déstabilisé par l'apparition de ce jeune homme encore inconnu à son répertoire, il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa méfiante

... : - Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça, je suis Andréas...Un ami des jumeaux.

Louise : - Oh excuse moi je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir de la compagnie enfaîte ! Je suis Lou...

Andréas : - Louise, oui je sais, je viens de quitter les garçons, Gustav m'a demandé de venir te voir...

Louise : - Ah ok...

Andréas : - Je suis assez content d'être ici ce soir...Tu vois je ne viens pas souvent à leur concert, mais là leur concert en Allemagne deviennent rare donc j'ai fait le déplacement.

Louise : - Ah bon ? Enfin je t'avouerais qu'il y a encore quelques jours je ne les connaissais même pas...

Andréas : - Les jumeaux sont enfaîte mes meilleurs amis, je ne les vois malheureusement plus beaucoup à cause de leur notoriété...Mais s'était leur rêve...

Le visage d'Andréas avait soudainement changé d'expression...

Louise : - Alors si c'est ce dont il rêvait, c'est le plus important...

Andréas : - Oui...Et tu connais Gustav depuis combien de temps ?

Louise sourit à Andréas, elle savait qu'il serait sûrement étonné

Louise : - Je te dirais une semaine environ, j'ai dût le voir deux fois, et dans ces deux fois j'ai dût lui parler deux bonne heures en tout...

Andréas : - Oh mais alors c'est tout récent, c'est même étonnant que tu sois là enfaîte avec leur système de sécurité ! J'ai moi-même du mal à entrer ici !

Louise : - Je m'en étonne aussi tu sais...

Louise laissa son regard partir dans le vide, Andréas la regardait sans même comprendre l'indifférence que dégageait cette jeune femme à leur égard.

Andréas : - C'est surprenant le calme dont tu fais preuve, tu connais les quatre garçons les plus convoité d'Allemagne et ça à l'air de ne te faire ni chaud ni froid, regarde la moitié de ces filles !...

La remarque d'Andréas ne surpris pas la jeune femme, il ne savait sans doute pas que les hommes n'étaient qu'une idée amicale pour elle, elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui expliquer, les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement pour laisser place à une lumière rouge aveuglante et déconcertante, des milliers de cris s'élevèrent, elle se pencha vers l'oreille de son interlocuteur

Louise : - Tu sais Andréas, c'est compliqué...

Andréas la regarda avec admiration, il avait rarement rencontré des personnes aussi mystérieuse que cette femme, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il n'avait pas compris mais ne désirait pas en savoir plus.

Le concert dura un peu plus d'une heure et demie, durant celui-ci elle comprit l'engouement qui habitait ces jeunes filles, elle n'était pas spécialement fan des mélodies, mais admirait les paroles que le chanteur murmurait ou hurlait à la foule, c'est à la fin du concert qu'elle comprit le pourquoi de la chose qui semblait grandir en elle...  
Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, la jeune femme du début fit une nouvelle fois son apparition, elle plaisanta quelques instants avec Andréas, puis les pria de la suivre. L'ignorance de Louise était en effet surprenante, des milliers peut-être des millions de jeunes filles donneraient malheureusement père et mère pour être à sa place. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs grouillant de techniciens plus agité qu'un troupeau de fourmis, elle marchait sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait derrière ces murs, Andréas et la jeune femme étaient devant elle, elle observa autour d'elle puis sortit le papier toujours chiffonné au fond de sa poche, ses yeux parcoururent ces écritures penchées à souhaits...

« Les lumières se sont éteintes,

Mon regard s'est assombri,

Ton visage est devenu noir,

J'ai perdu une âme en te laissant partir avec la nuit,

Tu as posé ta main sur moi,

Ton contact a laissé une marque sur ma peau,

Plus rien,

Est-ce que ma vie t'appartenait à ce point ?

Oui ses yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois de larmes, l'actuelle vérité de ces mots la transperçait comme une punition pour s'avouer vaincu par le passé, les points de suspensions de la fin l'avait trahi, elle avait à présent tout le loisir mordant d'imaginer ce que l'auteur aurait eu la force d'écrire, ce qu'elle-même aurait pu composer pour cette femme qui avait laissé son cœur parlé, pourquoi elle pensait qu'une femme avait écrit ? Parce qu'elle était persuadé qu'un homme aussi profond soit-il, n'était pas capable de produire un tel sentiment de peur et de vérité...

Alors qu'elle observait toujours ce morceau de papier, elle entendit son prénom prononcé à mainte reprise, elle releva enfin le visage vers Andréas « _Oui ?_ »

Andréas : - Et bien je commençais à croire que tu était partit loin, très loin ! Allé viens, ils devraient nous attendre ici.

Andréas poussa la porte qui barrait leur passage, quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux, Gustav remercia Louise d'être venue, il ne se rendit pas compte de la tristesse dont cette femme était la victime, elle fit la bise aux trois autres, l'indifférence du grand brun nommé Bill la laissait perplexe, il avait l'air agité...Ils s'assirent tous sur un canapé ainsi que quelques fauteuils disposés tout autour de la pièce. Gustav vint s'asseoir à côté de Louise, une atmosphère apaisante régnait dans la pièce...

Tom : - Alors Louise, qu'as tu pensé du concert ?

Elle releva son visage brumeux vers lui

Louise : - Bien, vraiment bien...Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du nombre de filles qui prétendent vous aimer ?

Tom ria à cette question, Georg eut un léger sourire et Gustav n'en fit rien

Tom : - Biens sûr qu'on le sait, mais que veux tu que nous en fassions de cette amour asexué ?

Louise : - C'est vrai...J'admire la qualité de vos textes, c'est ce qui m'est ressortit de plus intense dans ce concert...

Louise fut prise de court, Bill qui faisait des tours et des tours dans la pièce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés commença à manifestement perdre patience...  
Bill : - Et merde Tom, tu pourrais au moins m'aider à chercher au lieu de raconter des conneries !

Tom : - Oh Frangin tu permets ? Tu as perdu quoi déjà ? En plus tu te démerdes, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ranges rien !

Bill : - Non je ne te permets pas puisque ce que j'ai perdu te concerne aussi, tout le monde d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait mais j'ai arraché une page de mon calepin et je sais pas où je l'ai foutu !

Tom explosa de rire

Tom : - Et tu peux me dire en quoi la page d'un de tes calepins nous concerne tous ?

Bill : - Le début de ma chanson y était écrit Tom !

Louise sentit ses entrailles se nouer quand elle se rendit compte que le sac dans lequel elle avait arraché le morceau de papier qui avait élu domicile dans la poche de son jean depuis hier soir était enfaîte celui de Bill qui l'avait vidé puis revidé depuis un bon quart d'heure.  
Elle passa une nouvelle fois la main dans sa poche puis le serra contre sa paume...Les joues quelques peu rosie par la situation, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...

Une évidence dont elle avait bien trop douté...

* * *

Je suis horriblement méchante de m'être arrêter là !

Mais j'attends vos avis, avant de poster un peu plus...A bientôt...Et MERCI de me lire !


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !!**

**#**

**Sans scrupule aucun, elle le laissa chercher son bout de papier une bonne partie de la soirée, il était 23h30 lorsqu'un homme apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Louise reconnut de suite la voix du manager préoccupé de ce matin.**

Bill : - Ne prononce aucun mot David, l'heure est grave !

Louise ne connaissait pas ce jeune homme mais ce qu'elle pouvait affirmer, c'est qu'il n'y avait sans doute aucune personne sur cette planète plus têtue que lui.

David : - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Bill : - J'ai perdu le début d'une de mes chansons...

Bill avait prononcé cette phrase avec la moue d'un enfant, surplombé du regard d'un homme à bout de nerf.

David : - Et bien tu la récriras...

Louise aurait parié avoir vu une flamme jaillir des yeux du grand brun. Elle tourna son regard vers Gustav qui semblait complètement dépassé par la situation

Gustav : - Je te jure que plus entêté que lui tu meurs - _dit il à l'intention de Louise d'un discret murmure._****

Louise lui sourit tout en comprenant pourtant la réelle colère de Bill, elle ne savait cependant pas pourquoi elle approuvait.  
Ses gestes de désespoir à l'encontre des autres lui rappelaient par court instant ceux de Li, en effet, Lila était une femme adorable mais autoritaire, aussi borné que cette grande perche qui braillait sur tout le monde depuis une heure. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche

Louise : - Tu sais Bill, c'est en ne le cherchant pas que tu le retrouveras ce morceau de papier...

Bill qui gesticulait nerveusement depuis un long moment s'arrêta net, il resta un cour instant dos à Louise, elle entendit une grande inspiration sortir de ses bronches, elle ne sut tout d'abord que faire mais qu'importe car, lui, avait déjà tourné son regard vers elle, quand elle sentit ses yeux se poser lentement sur elle, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea du tout au tout, son malaise était plus grand que la terreur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Gustav, son erreur était palpable...Elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle sut à cet instant que jamais elle n'aurait dût s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas, il plissa les yeux et entrouvrit ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'est put prononcer un mot désagréable à l'égard de Louise son double en décida de meilleur

Tom : - Bien dit Louise ! Je trouve que c'est génial et c'est pour ça que nous allons tous sortir ce soir pour se détendre un peu !

**Bill parut pris de cour, il regarda encore un instant Louise assise près de Gustav puis changea de distraction, il attrapa une nouvelle fois son sac...**

Andréas : - Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Tom tu as toujours de bonnes idées !

Tom : - Eu...Et bien écoute je sais...C'est pas que je m'en vanterais mais bon on me le dit souvent !

Andréas : - Ouai bon ça va j'ai rien dit ! Alors on fait quoi ?

Tout le monde se regarda dans le blanc des yeux durant quelques secondes qui ne furent troublé que par le bruit que produisait toujours Bill.

Tom : - Et bien je propose un bar tranquille, après tout y a que ça de pas trop mal le samedi soir pour décompresser...

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf bill...Et Louise...

Gustav : - ça te dis Louise ?

Louise hésita quelques instant

Louise : - Et bien, je sais pas trop tu sais...je suis pas trop en forme enfaîte...

Bill : - Moi non plus...

Tom : - Oui mais toi tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'arrêter de faire ta tête de nœud et de nous accompagner, tu sais très bien qu'il sera hors de question pour David qu'on y aille si tu ne viens pas...

David : - Tout à fait d'accord !

Ceci dit, ceci fait, il ne manquait plus qu'à convaincre la belle demoiselle de bien vouloir les accompagner...

Louise : - Écoute je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... _Elle baissa le ton vers Gustav_** Et puis je vous connais si peu...**

Gustav : - Et bien quoi de mieux qu'un verre pour faire connaissance Louise ! Ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir mis un peu de côté ma timidité le temps d'une journée...

Louise ne savait que répondre à ça, ce qu'elle su c'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard, elle se retrouva dans leur van après avoir passé une ribambelle de filles en chaleur et une flopée de question de la part du service de sécurité. Comment pouvait-on rester en contact avec des célébrités de leur envergure ? Non, elle ne comprenait pas le fait de mener une telle vie dépourvue de sentiment. Elle posa la question discrètement à Gustav en arrivant dans le bar, sa réponse la fit rougir bien qu'elle n'en crut pas un traître mot.

**« **_C'est vrai que c'est difficile, c'est pour cette raison que je voulais que tu viennes là ce soir, tu es ma dose de sentiment depuis une journée...A moi comme aux autres tu sais, on a rarement l'occasion de rencontrer des gens extérieur à notre train de vie, nos seuls amis nous les connaissons depuis les couches culottes._** »**

****

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à une table un peu en retrait, Georg, Gustav, Andréas, Tom, Bill...Il étaient tous là, à rire, à boire, à sourire, elle aimait leur façon de quitter leur monde le temps d'une soirée, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier...Alors qu'elle discutait avec Georg du développement du tourisme dans le monde ( _nous ne ferrons aucuns commentaire sur le sujet _**), son téléphone vibra discrètement sur la table, elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement, ce fut Tom qui lui fit signe de décrocher, elle attrapa le petit téléphone violet mais quand elle vit s'inscrire ce prénom, elle eut l'impression que son cœur avait bondit de sa cage thoracique pour remonter vers sa gorge...Elle observa quelques instants l'écran puis reposa le téléphone sur la table...**

Tom : - Ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec nous qu'il faut te couper du monde tu sais...

Louise : - Non, non je sais...

A cet instant, le serveur arriva avec une vingtaine de petit verre remplit d'un liquide transparent et d'une tasse remplit de rondelle de citron...

Andréas : - Oh non les gars vous n'avez pas osé !

Bill : - Et puis quoi j'ai pas bouger mon cul ici pour rien boire et pas me marrer sur vos geules !

Georg expliqua à Louise de quoi il s'agissait...En effet, le but du jeu consistait à prendre chacun leur tour un verre et d'avouer avant de le boire ce qui nous passait par la tête...Aucun jugement n'aurait sa place autour de cette table...Chacun pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sans représailles...

Louise : - J'ai l'impression de retourner à mes 15 ans avec vous !

Tom : - Pour ta gouverne demoiselle tu n'as que deux ans de plus que nous ou pour certains le même âge, et en plus nos 15 ans on n'y a pas eu le droit alors tu permets, on picole !

Louise ria malgré elle, elle aimait leur franc parlé, elle commençait à les apprécier pour eux...

Uniquement eux...

Le jeu commença par Andréas, sur un fond de musique « Gwen stefani- 4 in the morning », il avoua s'être fait passer pour Bill sur MSN pour draguer une fille il y a trois jours. Bill ronchonna mais ne dit rien, comme prévu Andréas avala d'un trait le contenu in digérable de son verre avec le sourire, Louise qui se trouvait à côté d'Andréas trouva le jeu de mauvais goût maintenant que son tour était aussi vite venu...Gustav posa un verre en face d'elle, tout le monde les yeux rivés sur elle, elle ne sut que dire, et pourtant...

Louise _Elle parla très rapidement, sans reprendre son souffle, sans croiser un seul regard de la table_** : - Il y a trois mois de ça, j'ai fais une partie à trois...J'ai adoré ça, qu'est ce que j'ai honte de vous dire ça, vous allez sûrement me prendre pour une obsédé et une taré mais j'assume ! Ne me regardez pas avec votre bouche ouverte sinon je vous fais bouffer votre langue...**

Et d'un trait elle avala le contenu de son verre, le liquide brûlant descendit lentement dans **son œsophage pour se pager dans son estomac et dans son foie, elle comprit maintenant le pourquoi de ce jeu, on avait en effet l'impression de se purger de ses péchés...  
Elle posa son verre, elle releva son visage vers eux, ils explosèrent tous de rire, elle sourie elle-même en voyant ces visages réjouis.**

Tom : - Hey merde, si ça te branche avec un mec la prochaine fois tu m'appelle !

Une fois de plus ils rirent tous aux éclats...Le tour continua mais les garçons ne s'en remettaient pas, ils avouèrent tous un tas de chose, arrivant à son 6ème verre Louise commençait à voir le paysage tourner malgré elle, elle posa une main sur celle de son voisin qui se trouvait à ce moment être Bill...Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et entreprit de lui tenir la conversation

Louise : - Elle me manque...Si tu savais comme elle me manque...

Elle ne vit pas le regard gêné qu'eut Bill en s'apercevant qu'elle était entrain de déprimer sur son épaule, il regarda Gustav mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas, trop occuper à discuter avec Andréas, la musique était de plus en plus forte, il était d'autant plus difficile pour lui de comprendre ce qu'elle murmurait, il pencha son oreille vers elle

Louise : - Pourquoi vous êtes comme ça avec moi ?

Bill qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé ne sut que répondre, la seule chose qu'il lui répondit fut d'une banalité impressionnante

Bill : - Parce que c'est comme ça...

Même lui se rendit compte de la faiblesse de sa phrase, mais Louise dans un trop sale état ne se rendit pas compte de cette maladresse...Pour pallier à sa faute, il se tourna légèrement et laissa tomber le visage de Louise sur son torse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et posa son visage sur sa tête, le tout réaliser avec une maladresse que l'on n'oserait décrire, jamais il ne se comportait comme ça, cela n'était aucunement dans ses habitudes, mais après tout elle ne s'en souviendrait certainement pas...

**Tom tourna un regard soupçonneux vers son frère, quand Bill croisa cette paire d'yeux qui lui posait mainte et mainte question d'un simple regard, une chaleur malvenue lui monta aux joues. La main qui était suspendue aux cheveux de Louise arrêta nette ses gestes circulaires tandis que son autre main repoussa légèrement la jeune fille pour la reposer doucement sur le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire timide aux lèvres, il reporta son regard sur son verre malencontreusement vide. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il surprenne tout ses faits et gestes ?**

Alors qu'il retrouvait une couleur acceptable et que son frère avait reporté son attention sur Andréas, une main se posa sur son épaule gauche. Il se retourna sur une jeune fille pas plus âgé que lui, d'un brun étrangement angoissant, elle lui sourit longuement avant de lui demander « _Pourrais je avoir un autographe ?_** », son cœur cessa de battre à tout rompre, cherchant des yeux Saki, il comprit que cette fille ne voulait qu'une simple signature de lui. Elle le remercia et repartit vers une table non loin de là.  
Bill se leva sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il attrapa le paquet de cigarette coincé au fond de la poche de son jean, posa une cigarette sur ses lèvres et l'alluma quand il eut rejoins la cour arrière du bar.  
La fraîcheur de la nuit lui rendit le peu de dignité qu'il croyait avoir laisser dans le regard de son frère, à aucun moment il n'accepterait de paraître faible aux yeux du monde. Louise lui ****avait parlé, il ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé, le geste qu'il avait eu envers était tout à fait anodin, tout comme l'autographe qu'il venait de signer. Il tira une troisième fois sur sa cigarette quand la lourde porte à son côté s'ouvrit sur Gustav**

Gustav : - Je te cherchais...

Bill : - Et bien tu m'as trouvé...Tiens...

Il lui tendit le paquet où Gustav y tira une cigarette

Gustav : - Merci...C'est une bonne soirée n'est ce pas ?

Bill : - Ouai c'est vrai...Je commence à fatiguer pourtant...

Gustav : - Nous le sommes tous Bill, Louise n'a pas tenue bien longtemps, elle dort sur l'épaule de Tom depuis que tu es partis...

Gustav ne vit pas l'éclair qui était passé dans les yeux du chanteur, un sentiment de rancœur mais également de compréhension le parcourut, son frère ne le soupçonnait pas tout à l'heure, il était tout simplement jaloux...

Bill : - Cette fille est gentille

Gustav : - Oui mais elle aime les femmes...Quel gâchis !

Bill lui sourit tout en comprenant ce que son ami pouvait ressentir.

Bill : - Tout de suite gus' ! Arrête on croirait mon frère !

Gustav : - Je plaisantais Bill, cependant je pense que j'aimerais la revoir après ce soir, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr...

Bill : - Et tu as bien raison, elle a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules malgré les quelques mauvaises pensées qu'elle possède...

Gustav : - Oui elle ne va pas très bien, son amie l'a quitté il y a peu de temps...

Bill : - Je suis bien content de ne plus avoir toute cette merde à traîner derrière moi ! La célébrité ouvre des portes et nous protège de ce genre de chose je trouve, deux longues années seul ont passé, je ne m'en plains pas...

**Bill écrasa sa cigarette et regarda Gustav qui semblait toujours méditer sur ces paroles, il avait sans doute raison, la solitude le protégeait de nombreux mal, mais certainement pas de tous...**

****

Tom s'était assis à la place de son frère et discutait avec une Louise particulièrement réduite à un état de hors service momentané. Elle bougeait par instant les lèvres, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle chuchotait à l'oreille du garçon qui l'écoutait...

**« **_Je suis fatiguée, j'ai tellement envie de la retrouver... _**»**

****

**Tom commençait à s'ennuyer également, elle ne lui parlait que d'une certaine Lila qu'il supposait être son ex petite amie, lorsque Gustav fit son apparition, il l'appela d'un geste discret, le blondinet se pencha vers lui**

Tom : - Ecoute je pense qu'elle ne va pas très bien, on devrais la raccompagner chez elle...

Gustav acquiesça d'un signe de tête et fit comprendre aux autres qu'il partait la raccompagner, Tom se leva pour aller chercher un verre le temps que Gustav revienne, Bill en profita pour reprendre sa place initiale. Gustav discutait avec Georg et Louise semblait être partie dans des contrés bien trop lointaines pour daigner se lever seule, il resta immobile en repensant à sa chanson perdue, il était tellement déçu d'avoir égarer les paroles de son cœur, l'encre avait coulé sur le papier comme une mer déchaînée sur un rivage, le regard vide, il se remémorait les quelques mots...

Une main fragile se posa sur son avant bras, il sortit de ses pensées et ne semblait pas être le seul, Louise était revenue parmi eux, sa main remonta le long du bras de Bill comme un geste naturel, quelques frissons parcoururent le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève une tête manifestement plus lourde que d'ordinaire devant les yeux de son voisin totalement gêné, ses longs cheveux noirs retombaient négligemment sur son t-shirt, ses yeux étaient à demi ouvert, des images paraissaient naître d'elle-même dans sa tête, avec un sourire absurde sur les lèvres elle prononça des mots presque inaudible

**« **_Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Tu m'as pourtant trahie !_** »**

****

Bill ne comprenait pas, des plis étaient apparus sur le front de Louise, elle paraissait hors d'elle, il la regarda près à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il fut pris de cour par une Louise éprise de bien mauvaise substance courant dans son propre sang, le mélange d'alcool qu'elle avait fait avec des calmants pour calmer un peu sa douleur pourtant moral avait créer en elle un cocktail délirant, elle prit le visage de Bill complètement paniqué entre ses mains, elle ferma les yeux puis posa un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres de celle qu'elle croyait être Lila. Bill attrapa les épaules de la voleuse de baiser, il resserra ses mains et la recula loin de son visage

Bill : - Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es folle !

Gustav, Tom, Georg et Andréas avaient visualisé la scène complètement hilare, Tom se félicita d'être revenu à temps tandis que Louise avait prononcé le Prénom de Lila dans un souffle que tous avaient entendu, Gustav alla auprès de la jeune femme pendant que Tom alla rejoindre son frère qu'il surnommait "Lila" à tue-tête. Gustav prit Louise par les épaules et alla jusqu'à la porte pour la raccompagner chez elle, le chauffeur les attendait dehors...

Bill resta bouché bée durant quelques secondes

Tom : - Hey frangin je crois bien que tu as une gueule de gonzesse pour elle !

Il explosa d'un rire tonitruant qui vexa plus que prévu son frère jumeau...Bill fit une moue de diablotin, il mit une main dans sa poche le regard dans le vague, elle l'avait humilié... 

**« **_Sale garce !_** »**

**#**

**Merci beaucoup à celle qui me laisse des commentaires, j'aime savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, cela m'aide à avancer ! Bon ou mauvais, il va sans dire que je suis entièrement toute à votre écoute ! ! Et c'est toujours sympa de connaître les nouvelles lectrices...Merci pour tout et à A tout bientôt !**


End file.
